


Mantle's silent hill

by Flyingdoritos



Category: RWBY, Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Anxiety, Atlas Academy (RWBY), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bumblebee - Freeform, Cinnamon rolls, Creepy, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Breakdown, Monsters, Mystery, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RWBY Volume 8, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingdoritos/pseuds/Flyingdoritos
Summary: Ruby Rose loves her sister, and her team.She could do anything for them.But it's gonna send her right in the big bad wolf's claws, into the scary town of Mantle, now empty and covered in ashes...(a rwby fic, inspired by silent hill)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose & Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mantle's silent hill

“Yang, behind you !”  
without any second thought, ruby activated her semblance to come closer to her sister, pushing her out of the hound grimm's attack. And then, it all became dark, every sound too painful for the little huntress' ears, before everything became dark.

“weiss, she... she did it to save me! We have to do something!”

“yang... there is... nothing to do, we can just wait for her to wake up, ok? We'll go to my house to heal her. We can't do more for now.”

Ruby wanted to open her eyes so badly, to join them, to say that everything was fine... after all, she didn't feel any pain. She should be awake by now, why was she not able to move? The only thing she managed to do was a whisper, nearly audible “yang... i'm sorry”. Nothing more happened in the cold street of Mantle, before she passed out again, in her sister's arms. 

Cold ashes were falling on a deserted city, covering it in a soft greyish cover. From atlas, this should look like Mantle was just covered in snow, but from the streets, it was like the town was recovering from a major fire, never truly ending. Buildings were badly affected, looking like they didn't see any inhabitants for ages, and it could be true : despite the recent attacks, there was anyone. No living creatures, no bodies, no injured ones... only a small rose petal in the middle of the road. By looking closer, it was visible that the delicate thing was a red hood, covering a shivering body. As fragile as she was, the girl finally rose up, revealing to the empty world her precious silver eyes. They widdened a bit when ruby took a look around her, discovering the ashes covering the town she was protecting right before passing out. Slowly, the petite huntress looked around, searching for her precious baby, crescent rose. The red scythe she loved so much wasn't on her, and she didn't see it in the street she woke up in. without her weapon, she felt small and insignificant in this creepy town, and being alone didn't help her feeling better. With a soft but broken voice, she began to call for her team . “Yang? Blake? Weiss! Where are you!” she called them again and again, her voice echoing in the silence of Mantle. The more she screamed their names, the more scared she was. Trying to stay calm, the little red huntress took a deep breath, and sat down to think. What happened? She remembered a fight against a giant grimm, her sister's voice, and... the cold emptiness surounding her. Was she dead? Or in some sort of feverish nightmare? Those questions were enough to make her freak out, and she stood up in a hurry, going faster from a building to another “is there anyone here? Please? Help!”

The cold was getting worst, she was scared and hungry, but there, under the grey ashes, she finally saw something. Carefully coming closer, ruby began to run when she realized it was her beautiful high-caliber sniper-scythe. Grabbing it by the blade, she pulled the weapon toward herself, and closed it before holding it in a hug, whispering “it's so good to see you again my sweetheart!”. Just like a child with a doll or a plush, putting crescent rose on her back was reasuring for ruby, and she felt better, even if this place gave her the creeps. Ready to find a shelter, she decided to move, but a sound catched her attention. Some sort of whisper, coming from behind her. In less than a second, the cannon of the scythe was pointed toward the noise, ready to shoot. A glare at the creature lurking out in the shadows, a deep breath, and ruby was ready to aim at it. But something stopped her. Red eyes, two longs tails-like things following the silhouette, green hair... The lost leader of team RWBY was facing an old opponent, unable to say if she could put her weapon down or not. slowly, she adressed the girl with a cold tone : “emerald, is that you?” and her previous foe nodded, before falling on the floor, covered in blood. 

Ruby's kindness made her come closer, crescent rose by her side, only to ear a trembling voice “help.... they'll be back soon”.


End file.
